scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
The Tale of Jasper T. (TheCartoonman12 Version)
TheCartoonMan12's music video of Best of Friends. Transcript: Edit Dedicated to: Edit * ZacTheBear SurmanReturns5th Song: Edit * The Tale Of Jasper T. Song from: Edit * Chuck E Cheese Clips/Years/Companies: Edit * The Aristocats (@1970 Disney) * Shrek (@2001 Dreamworks) * Harvey Beaks (The Sleepover's Over; @2015-2017 Nickelodeon) * Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) * Garfield on the Town (@1983 CBS) * Phil's Dance Party (@2012 Illumination/Universal) * Sleeping Beauty (@1959 Disney) * Moana (@2016 Disney) * The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland (@1999 Columbia) * An American Tail: The Treasure of Manhattan Island (@1998 Universal) * Wander Over Yonder (The Fancy Party; @2013-2016 Disney) * Kidsongs (Boppin' With the Biggles; @1985-1998 TAP/Warner) * Enchanted (@2007 Disney) * The Smurfs (@2011 Sony/Columbia) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * Surf's Up 2: WaveMania (@2017 Sony/Columbia) * OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes (Let's Be Heroes; @2017- Cartoon Network) * Chicken Run (@2000 Aardman/Dreamworks) * The Simpsons (The Homer of Seville; @1989- 20th Century Fox) * Bugs Bunny's Looney Christmas Tales (@1979 Warner Bros.) * Norm of the North: King Sized Adventure (@2019 Lionsgate) * Aladdin (@1992 Disney) * Peter Rabbit (@2018 Sony/Columbia) * Green Eggs and Ham (Anywhere; @2019- Warner Bros.) * The Santa Clause (@1994 Disney) * Coco (@2017 Disney/Pixar) * The Big Rock Candy Mountains (@1991 Wee Sing) * Tokyo Mater (@2008 Disney/Pixar) * The Replacements (@2006-2009 Disney) * Mary Poppins (@1964 Disney) * Wimzie's House (Wimzie the Prankster; @1995-1996 YTV/CBC) * Frozen Fever (@2015 Disney) * Krypto the Superdog (The Living End; @2005-2006 Cartoon Network) * Fanboy & Chum Chum (Fanboy Stinks; @2009-2014 Nickelodeon) * Gnomeo & Juliet (@2011 Disney/Touchstone) * VeggieTales (Very Silly Songs; @1993 Big Idea) * Sing (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * The High Fructose Adventures of Annoying Orange (Veggie Zombies; @2012-2014 Cartoon Network) * The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part (@2019 Warner Bros.) * The Rescuers (@1977 Disney) * Muppet Treasure Island (@1996 Disney/Jim Henson) * Frozen (@2013 Disney) * The Princess and the Frog (@2009 Disney) * Oliver & Company (@1988 Disney) * The Angry Birds Movie (@2016 Sony/Columbia) * Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) * The Little Mermaid II: Return to the Sea (@2000 Disney) * The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) * Hop (@2011 Illumination/Universal) * Camp Lazlo (No Beads, No Business; @2005-2008 Cartoon Network) * Hercules (@1997 Disney) * Sesame Street (Soap Opera Parodies; @1969 @2016 PBS/HBO) * The Wild (@2006 Disney) * Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) * Roger Rabbit (Tummy Trouble; @1988-1992 Disney) * The Berenstain Bears (The Ice Monster; @1985-1987 Hanna-Barbera/Southern Star) * Toy Story 3 (@2010 Disney/Pixar) * Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) * Norm of the North (@2016 Lionsgate) * Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (A Lost Claus; @2004-2009 Cartoon Network) * Hotel Transylvania (@2012 Sony/Columbia) * Mulan II (@2004 Disney) * Bonkers (Weather or Not; @1993-1994 Disney) * Prep & Landing (@2009 Disney) * The Lion King (@1994 Disney) * Penguins of Madagascar (@2014 Dreamworks) * Minions (@2015 Illumination/Universal) * Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (@1937 Disney) * Cats Don't Dance (@1997 Warner Bros./Turner) * The Brave Little Toaster (@1987 Disney/Hyperion Pictures) * Wallace & Gromit: The Curse of the Were-Rabbit (@2005 Aardman/Dreamworks) * Pound Puppies and the Legend of Big Paw (@1988 TriStar) * Inside Out (@2015 Disney/Pixar) * Corpse Bride (@2005 Warner Bros.) * Home on the Range (@2004 Disney) * Looney Tunes: Back in Action (@2003 Warner Bros.) * The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (@1949 Disney) * Mary Poppins Returns (@2018 Disney)